creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpiritVoices
Hi, Please take this as blanket authorization to use any of my stories, already posted or posted in the future. I have three stories on the wiki and I would be thrilled to hear them. Should you post a narration, please message me so I can enjoy it. DrBobSmith (talk) 19:29, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I would love to have my story be the first vid! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:55, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Confirmation of Authorization I know, serious header, right? But, yeah, I still don't mind. It's honestly easier for me to find them on Youtube. I basically never use Twitter anyway. So, yeah, feel free to use any of my stories. I trust you'll give credit, and if not.... I'll be watching. Your Youtube channel. To make sure it doesn't happen again. Haha, hope that gave you a light spook. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 20:00, July 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Follow-up on Narration Hello! I am completely and utterly fine with that. Loved your work on Icy's pasta, so I'm hyped about your reading of mine! July 24th: exactly 20 days from now. Saving the date, or a date close to it. Just know that I'm glad I subscribbled. (You even put Sound FX in, that's like the extra strawberry sauce on a narration cheesecake!) The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 20:16, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much Spirit Voices, Thank you very much for telling me that one of my stories shall actually be honored by your reading it for YouTube. I have subscribed to your YouTube page. May I humbly suggest making your Favorite web pages here links to your YouTube narrations of narrations from this web site. Respectfully yours, Dr. Bob Smith, MD DrBobSmith (talk) 21:57, July 4, 2018 (UTC) About Donehugh... I though Don-o-hugh. Hope this isn't bad news or anything. You said you were in the process of editing, so... The One and only Sandwich Wizard (talk) 16:57, July 18, 2018 (UTC) An Offer You Can't Refuse Dear Lucy, in the light of your contributions to our little community, Icydice and myself have decided to offer you a very unique... offer, I guess. If you would like to hear more, I humbly you to join us at our unofficial Discord: this is for the convenience of all of us, and also because I don't want to spoil the surprise. Should you decide you're interested, please visit our Discord and contact either Icydice or myself. I look forward to talking with you. I remain, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:03, July 18, 2018 (UTC) :Just bumping this so I'm sure you'll read it. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:49, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Your Latest Video Hi, Your latest video, Stay Shunned, is without a doubt your best. Your technical production came together wonderfully. If you are looking for a completely G rated creepypasta, please check out https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Beetlejuice I would be honored if you would do this story. If you prefer, feel free to change the gender of the protagonist. It's absolutely irrelevant to the story. I also have a PERFECT one coming up. Just a natural for you! Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 07:33, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Frank says thanks Hey Spirit, I just got the chance to listen to your narration of Stay Shunned and you did an awesome job! You did all of the inflections and pauses exactly as I intended, and the ambience you chose was very immersive and effective. You somehow made me creeped out at something I'' wrote. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I linked to your narration on my profile page and I'm very thankful. Thanks for making me sound good (It's quite a challenge)! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"''We could have been so good together,'']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|''we could have lived this dance forever..."]] 19:16, August 16, 2018 (UTC) I Wrote This Story With You in Mind SpiritVoices, My new story was written with you in mind. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Damnation_101 100% squeaky clean G rated. Not one cuss word is in it, but it fits well in the Demon/Devil and Dismemberment categories. It even has humor. Please check it out. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:46, August 20, 2018 (UTC) By-User Template Hi SpiritVoices. In the recent story you posted, Price, I noticed that you signed the story as a talk page message, with four tildes (~~~~). For stories, you can use . Note that this will license your story as CC-BY-SA. If you are OK with that, you can go ahead and swap the current signature with . If you have any questions or need help, feel free to ask! MrDupin (talk) 19:36, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Good Job on Message from the Shadow Man Hi, Message from the Shadow Man came off very well. I enjoyed it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:22, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Would you mind giving this a read and tell me what you think? https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 14:51, August 30, 2018 (UTC) I'll wait for you ... SpiritVoices, I'll take October. You doing this will be well worth waiting for! And by then I will have something else you may like. Not the one in queue now but the next one after that. This one also has your name written all over it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 09:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Narration Hey, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's one of my more popular stories. I hope the video does well, and I appreciate you choosing it ChristianWallis (talk) 15:19, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Another Story that is Perfect for YOU! Spirit Voices, Please check out my latest story. It's 100% clean and it's a warm, family story about the end of our universe. You'll like it! The_Will_of_the_Gods Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:30, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Narrations Hey! Banning here to let you know that I'd love to have my work narrated by you. You can click on my profile here on the wiki and find all of my stuff with descriptions of the stories. Some of my stuff does contain a lot of curse words, but you can feel free to replace/edit any words you don't want on your channel. The one story I have that hasn't been narrated by anyone yet is Total Universal Blackout, and that one is actually pretty clean as far as cursing goes, so it might make a great choice, plus you'll be the first to read it! Anyway, I look forward to collaborating with you. Welcome to the Wiki and if there is anything I can assist you with, please do not hesitate to reach out. Best regards, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:04, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Out of the Ballpark SpiritVoices, You knocked it out of the ballpark with The Shimmering Tree -- A Creepypasta Read. REALLY great. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 04:24, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Dr Bob, Thank you so much! :D That really means a lot to me! Because of my busy schedule recently, I've been worried about the video quality-- I don't want to decline, you know. That said, it's very nice to have that reassurance. Thank you again! <3 SpiritVoices (talk) 19:42, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank You for the Narration! Spirit Voices, I very much look forward to hearing it. This should be a REAL treat! Piorah - pretty much a made up name. Based on the Hebrew word for flower. Frankly, I don't know how to pronounce it but if you can get the Hebrew word for flower pronounced it would probably work. If you don't know any Hebrew speakers or a Rabbi, try short vowels and a trilled or guttural R. Shoenberger - means beautiful mountain in German. It's closer to Show-en-burger, but I would have short vowels again. Americans LOVE to have hard, long vowels. Scho en berg er. Do you know Danke schoen? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schoen https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sch%C3%B6n (Schön) That's closer. If you are in the USA and have unlimited mobile minutes, here are some companies named Shoenberger (775) 324-4646 is the Shoenberger & Shoenberger property management company in Reno. Deacon Shoenberger, PhD Licensed Psychologist Licensed Alcohol and Drug Counselor 245 Mt. Rose Street Reno, NV 89509 Tel: 775.448.6828 Shoenberger Dental Phone: 610-435-9914 Address: 2406 Hamilton St, Allentown PA 18104 Email: shoenbergerdental@yahoo.com One of them should be able to help. Thank You Very Much! SpiritVoices, Thank you very much for Damnation 101. You absolutely brought it to life, very close to my vision. You did a great job with the presentation PowerPoint too. I would have made two suggestions to consider if you ever do something similar. * You could have been a bit louder. * You might have added a bit of an echo to your voice. You know how presentations always sound in a large room. This program sounds like it would do the job and is free. https://wavepad.en.softonic.com/ Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 17:01, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thank you for the follow up and interest in my work~ I'm glad to hear that you've found a lot of my stories to be enjoyable and I hope that you enjoy my future ones as well. Of course, feel free to narrate whichever stories you want! The honor is all mine, you are a great narrator. Haha, that is way sooner than I imagined. Sounds good~ Thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing the continued growth of your channel and you as a narrator [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:51, October 5, 2018 (UTC) :The video is excellent, great work on the narrating :D Sorry it took me so long to get around to replying. I feel bad that it did, especially since I asked you to narrate for me, I had a very busy and stressful work week (did 45-48 hours and was placed in charge while the shift lead was on vacation). Thanks so much~ Sorry again for the delay in response. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:03, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Doom Vroom, :: It's absolutely no problem at all! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D :: I hope the coming weeks treat you well. <3 :: SpiritVoices (talk) 01:12, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Narration Response Hello! Sorry for taking so long to reply, I've just been taking a break from the wiki again. Yes, I'd be ecstatic to have The Shifts narrated, thank you! And go right ahead with changing it to "stuff", I completely understand :) RedNovaTyrant (talk) 01:30, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Next Stop, Narration Station I don't honestly know why I felt this way, but I kind of thought you might like that one if you liked any of them. I'd be honored and please take all the time you need. Thanks bunches. That's right, I said thanks bunches. :b--Kolpik (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2018 (UTC) I'd be honored if you narrated my story.Gomez Capulet (talk) 01:07, October 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Narration I'm glad you liked the story. If you are keen on reviewing it, the honour would be mine. Anarchic Operations 12:42, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Re:Album Hey Lucy, thanks for your interest and yes, you have my permission to include Album in your Halloween video. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 03:18, October 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: We've Been Featured! Hey Spirit, Thanks for letting me know. I listened to it on Spotify. :) I'm glad your work is getting the attention it deserves. Well, see ya around. --Kolpik (talk) 01:09, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Absolutely! Hi there! Feel free to narrate The Water Cycle and anything else you'd like. Count this as wholesale permission. Thank you so much for the honor! J. Deschene (talk) 18:12, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Still Planning to Narrate? Hi there. You asked me if you could narrate The Water Cycle a while back, and I was wondering if you're still planning to do this. Thanks, J. Deschene (talk) 03:11, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Looking forward to it! J. Deschene (talk) 20:58, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Amazing! Your narration of The Water Cycle is stunning. It's a marvel of auditory art. I can never thank you enough! J. Deschene (talk) 01:52, February 6, 2019 (UTC) You Really Don't Speak German? SpiritVoices, I am very pleased to know you will be doing the video. It's almost made for you, except for having to pronounce German. Here are some YouTube videos that feature the product. See if you can get close to the first one. I've pretty much rank ordered them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6x936nxFuQ (best pronounciation! Very near beginning) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYFBoStntc4 (about 25 seconds in) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShOEE8skIns (Almost at the beginning) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJtJkMZThhY (about 20 seconds in) Your presentations are always marvelous. I will write to order for you if I know what you'd like a few months out, and they will be guaranteed to be 100% clean. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:16, February 8, 2019 (UTC) SpiritVoices, Just in case your Vietnamese is rusty, here is a video pronouncing Tan Son Nhut Air Base. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-Ein9g8Sfw (about 20 seconds in) Here is one pronouncing Bu Dop. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPPGaUb9GGM (first five or six seconds) Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:24, February 8, 2019 (UTC) RE:Anonymous Stories? Okay, I checked the History of Another Hungry Mouth and it links to PernicketyPony. VyperExclusive is listed as the author of I Love This Car. Neither has contributed to the site in a while, but it's possible they just lurk these days. Leave 'em each a message on their Talk pages and see what happens. That's about all I know to do. You can probably maneuver around the site better than me, so just ignore all this if I'm not tellin' ya anything new. If by some chance you don't know how to access the History of a page, let me know and I'll explain it. It's really quite simple. Good luck. :) --Kolpik (talk) 02:49, February 9, 2019 (UTC) : Yeah, I have my issues with technology as well. I've just picked up a few tricks over the last eleven months I've been lurking on the site. I find this site much easier to navigate than most, but I've only scratched the surface of this strange realm. I hope your messages get the authors' attention. Your style and voice would go so well with these stories. : Have you ever heard of Madame Raven? She's a Youtube narrator I stumbled upon recently. Definitely a channel worth checking out. Well, see ya. :) : --Kolpik (talk) 04:18, February 9, 2019 (UTC) RE: "Another Hungry Mouth" Narration Hi SpiritVoices This is Katherine K (PernicketyPony) I'd be delighted if you did a narration of Another Hungry Mouth! I've had a quick look at your YouTube channel, and wjat I've seen so far is really cool. I look forward to hearing your narration. PernicketyPony (talk) 00:21, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank You for the Narration! Spirit Voices, Thank you so much for the narration. I really appreciate it. Coincidentally, Natures Temper did Happy Valentine's Day as well. It came out a few hours later. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p07CNPzH3vE - I had NO idea that he was going to do it. Maybe he heard yours first??? Compare your narrations. You made less mistakes than he did. Your German accent was so much better and you got the Vietnamese names down right, at least for "right" being a match to the pronunciations I gave you. Your Mei-Ling sounded like a person. His sounded like a cartoon from the 40's. I didn't hear an accent, but at times no accent is far better than a bad one. I also liked the background music. The only noticeable issue was that the other people (Helmut, Mei-Ling, etc) were far too quiet. I had troubles understanding them. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 23:26, February 14, 2019 (UTC) 1,034 Hey Spirit, I just noticed you passed the 1k mark on your channel. Congratulations! --Kolpik (talk) 18:24, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Absolutely! That's wonderful news! Of course I approve. Thank you so much! J. Deschene (talk) 04:49, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Wow. I listened to your video of ANother Hungry Mouth and I was just blown away. You have a lovely voice and you put such beautiful expression into the piece. I also love what you did with the music and the atmospherics - creepy in a subtle way (which is the best way!) Thank you so much for choosing my story. I am truly pleased. 06:35, February 28, 2019 (UTC)PernicketyPony (talk) RE: Bot SpiritVoices, Hi! Yeah, sure thing. :) Use the alternate cut if you want, and as always throw some black frame at the end with 'D. Compton Ambrose' on it or something about who wrote it. But yeah, aside from those two things knock yourself out. ;) Salutations, --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 02:49, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :But yeah, go fer it! --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 23:59, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Many thanks! I apologize if my 'oriental' slip-up offended anyone, admittedly I get a bit excited when writing the resolution act of a story and that's about when my dyslexia starts acting up. XD But yeah, the way it was presented I actually liked better than my suggestion, the way you did it made it almost feel like a bloody ALIEN movie! Many many many thanks! --D. Compton Ambrose (talk) 05:35, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Narration Hey Lucy. Thanks for your continued interest in my stories, and yes, I would love to hear you narrate The Trivia Channel. That said, it has been narrated before. I don't mind if you narrate it also, but I know some narrators prefer to avoid narrating stories that have already been narrated so I figured I'd let you know. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 05:45, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Heavy Rain Hey! Thanks for the message! I'm so glad you liked the story, so by all means please read it if you want! As long as you credit me and shoot me a link when you're done so I can share it you can go for it! Looking forward to hearing it when it's done! I think only one other person has narrated it so far so I can't wait to hear what you'll do with it! Thanks, (TheDoctorFF (talk) 02:36, April 15, 2019 (UTC)) New Story In Workshop - Feedback Please Spirit Voices, I have a story in the Workshop that I think is perfect for you. I really would appreciate your feedback. https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:650314 Respectfully yours, Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:30, May 22, 2019 (UTC) SpiritVoices, Please Check This Out SpiritVoices, I really would appreciate a review of a story in the Writer's Workshop. I wrote it with your voice in mind. It's 100% G rated language, although someone is raped and tortured. https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:655063 Even if you don't want to do it, your review would be invaluable. It's the first creepypasta I've written from the standpoint of an adult female. Thank you for your time. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 19:31, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Dear Mrs. Chalmers Hi there! Thanks for reaching out! I'm honored that you would choose my story! Go for it, and good luck! J. Deschene (talk) 21:30, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Brilliant Job! I just heard you on the stream. Thank you so much for reading my story with such feeling! Everyone seemed to love your interpretation! J. Deschene (talk) 04:57, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations! You deserved the win! J. Deschene (talk) 20:58, October 22, 2019 (UTC) Check This Out Hey SpiritVoices, It's a bit long, but you should check out After Dark. It was posted just a few hours ago. I think it's right up your alley. Of course, lack of sleep has definitely affected my judgment, so don't take my word for it. I said some dumb stuff on Discord earlier and I'm expecting some mean responses to a few comments I made on some YouTube videos a little while ago. Oh crud, babbling again. Ignore the mumbly stuff and read that story when you get a chance. See ya. :) Kolpik (talk) 10:21, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Hey there! Just getting back to you about your request to narrate "What I See When You're Asleep". Of course! Please do!! I'd be insanely flattered, thank you so much for considering my story <3 RE: Narration request Hey there! Just getting back to you about your request to narrate "What I See When You're Asleep". Of course! Please do!! I'd be insanely flattered, thank you so much for considering my story <3 Thatsmelancholy (talk) 20:53, October 25, 2019 (UTC) RE: RE: Check This Out Hey SpiritVoices, Sorry for the late reply. I jumped the gun a bit on telling you about that story. It seems the user that posted it here isn't the author, so it was deleted. moonlit_cove seems to be the author, but I'm not entirely certain of that. That link will show you the story and this one here will show you some of the author's other stuff. EmpyrealInvective gave me the links, so all credit goes to him. I don't know if any of this will help you track down the author to ask permission, but it's not like it's even been determined yet if you want to narrate it, so... Well, however it goes, I still think it's worth reading. :) Uselessly yours, Kolpik (talk) 07:32, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Templates Just a tip, the template you were trying to add wasn't working as you had " " surrounding the template, leading to it not registering. I resolved it and removed the indentations as those can cause formatting errors that make it difficult to read paragraphs. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:22, October 29, 2019 (UTC) :No worries, it wasn't a hassle at all. I know coding can be a bit difficult to use on this site due to it being all over the place so it's understandable. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:27, October 29, 2019 (UTC) You Got a Like Hey Lucy Kay, Just thought I'd stop by to say hey and let ya know your most recent offering to the Wiki Gods was mentioned in a blog post. https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:HopelessNightOwl/Stories_I_Enjoyed_Halloween_Edition It's not a blurb or review, just a little mention, but I thought you might be interested to know about it. Figured it might give ya a nice lil' confidence boost. We could all use some of that occasionally. See ya around, Kolpik (talk) 07:38, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Per your request Hello Spirit Voices! In response to your request, I would be positively thrilled to have you narrate “On Winter Nights.” In all honesty, I really wasn’t sure anyone noticed it, and am so touched that you liked it. You have my wholehearted permission, and I hope you have an excellent day. Thank you very much! Yours, GhostWriter20004 (talk) 02:06, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Worth Reading Hey Lucy Kay, I just finished reading a story and I thought you might like it. Freaks, it's quite good. :) --Kolpik (talk) 23:15, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Of course! My dear, you are always welcome to narrate my stories! Built to Be Loved is a fun one, and I know you will do wonderful things with it. It has been narrated previously, so if that's something you're concerned about, I might also recommend In the Bleak Midwinter for a winter/Christmas-themed project. It's totally your choice, as I'm just grateful that you like my stories enough to consider them. :-) Thanks every so much, as always! J. Deschene (talk) 04:25, December 16, 2019 (UTC) You're awesome! Here are my stories that I think might be appropriate for winter/Christmas. Asterisks mark ones that have been narrated before, of that's important to you: - Angel in the Snow* - Bitter Cold* - Built to Be Loved* - The Doll Maker - The Greatest Honor* - In the Bleak Midwinter - Kevin Likes Men - Quite Contrary* Thanks again for your support! J. Deschene (talk) 08:17, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much for narrating Built to Be Loved! As always, you've done a brilliant job, and I can tell you're quite popular in the comments! You deserve the recognition as your acting and delivery are superb! J. Deschene (talk) 16:42, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Re:Narration Request Hey, Spirit! Always happy to have folks adapt my work. Please let me know when it’s out! Shadow Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:53, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Just listened. Nice job! Thanks for helping get my story out there. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:34, February 6, 2020 (UTC)